Love With A Soccer Player
by RusherFanatic
Summary: Gabe goes to a new school and meets new friends and may find love so read please. I suck at summaries. Oh its boyxboy so yeah
1. Chapter 1

Read and enjoy! At the end tell me what you think.

* * *

"We will be landing in 5 minutes", the Attendant said over the intercom. I couldn't wait to get to my new school in Los Angeles. It feels good to get a fresh start. I had to get away from all the drama; one of them me being gay: Basically me getting made fun of and beat up. Nothing new really just most of my "friends" didn't want to me my friend. So I'm hoping to get a new fresh start. Thank god I will at least know one person there which is my best friend Selena. She's more like my big sister, but she doesn't go to my school. Which sucks!

Anyways I finally land in LA. Heck Yeah! LA look out Gabe Efron has finally arrived! I grab all my carry-on bags and walk out of the airplane. As I walk out I hear a scream and right then I knew it was my long lost sister. "GABRIEL!" Selena yelled. She ran up to me and hugged me and I hugged her back.

After all the hugging and getting the rest of my bags Selena took me to my dorm to where I'll be staying for now. We walk in and Selena says, "Cuties to the left, Cuties to the right. Mmm I may transfer here." "Down doggy don't get your Mac on, remember a guy named Justin." "Justin, oh yeah I remember him isn't he my boyfriend?" Selena said like she was stupid. But yeah she's dating Justin Bieber. "Anyways… stop drooling!" I yelled. "Ha-ha anyways where's your room?" she asked. "Umm right here actually." I said. As I walk in one guy was in there already. He was kind of cute; tall and dark haired. "Oh hi you must be my roommate. My name is Spencer." He said. "Hi my name is Gabe", I replied. "Hi I'm Selena, Just here helping Gabe move in." Selena said as we both shook Spencer's hand. "Anyways I should get going; I'll see you guys later."

After she left Spencer and me talk and figured out we have some classes with each other also he decided to take me out and show me around the school. The school is very nice and big. Then we decided to go outside and just walk around. We were walking actually towards the soccer field. "So where are you from?" he asked. "I'm from Texas. What about you?" I asked.

"I was born and raised here is California."

"Oh cool, so where are we going"

"I'm taking you to the soccer field then I was going to take you to this pizza place"

"Oh ok. Anyways where-"At that moment I bummed into a tall Latino.

"Oh excuse me." He said then turned to look at me. "Sorry I should have been looking" I said. "No it was my fault," he said. He stop then looked at spencer. I swear this Latino had awesome brown eyes and short black hair. Oh and he had a soccer uniform on with like two guys behind him too who were also cute but not like him. "Anyways sorry again but we have to go. See you later spencer, and I guess I'll see you around," he said. "I guess I will," I said back. He walked away and so did we and then I looked back to see the Latino also looking back at me and we smiled at each other.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok so I was busy, but here you go. It is probably bad but next one will be better and longer. lol so R&R and tell others. **_

Part 2

-At the Pizza Restaurant-

Ok so the whole time of the car ride here I couldn't stop thinking of the older Latino soccer player. "He's the school's all-star soccer player," Spencer said taking me out of my thoughts. We were sitting down in the restaurant waiting for some of Spencer's friends. "Who are you talking about?" I asked acting like I was stupid. "Really Gabe It's hasn't even been a day and I know your lying face?" he said. "HEY you are not supposed to know that face yet!" I yelled. Great my roommate knows my lying face. Kill me now.

"I know how to read people."

"Great…" He started laughing.

Then two people –a guy and a girl- started walking to our table. "Hey spencer," the guy said. "What's up Riley? Hey Shay," Spencer said. Shay started looking at me, wondering who I was.

"Oh guys, this is Gabe, he's my new roommate."

"Oh hi I'm Riley and this is Shay" They both shook my hands and smiled at me.

"Hi" They both sat down Riley next to Spencer, and Shay next to me. "So where are you from Gabe?" Shay asked. "I'm from Texas" "Oh ok"

"Did you barley get here today?" Riley asked.

"Yes I did"

"Did Spencer show you around?"

"Yeah, we went around the dorms and then went towards the soccer field"

"Oh cool did you see the team play" Shay asked. "Um-"

"He ran into our star player and caught his eye," Spencer said cutting me off. Riley and Shay started smiling. "What? Why is everyone laughing?" They just kept laughing. Shay was getting ready to talk after her laughing rage. "Sorry Gabe, it's just that star player is my cousin." "WHAT?!" I yelled. I just…oh crap I see resemblance. "Yeah my dad is a brother to his mom," she said. "So you like him?" Riley asked. "What? Umm….no," I stuttered. Spencer looked at me and smiled and looked at Shay. "Its fine Gabe we don't care that you are gay," Shay said. "But if someone tries to mess with you tell us, and we will take care of it," Riley said. Spencer looked at me and nodded his head. "Thanks guys! I'm glad I met y'all," I said to them. "No problem. You are my roommate." Spencer said. I smiled at him. "You know what guys I'm going to take Gabe for a little bit," Shay said. "Where are you taking my roommate?" Spencer asked. "Oh calm down Spencer we are just going to walk around the outlet mall here." I started laughing and got ready to go. "Ok I guess will meet up with you guys later," Spencer said. "Bye guys," Shay and I said in unison as we got up to leave.


End file.
